The present invention relates to a bicycle warning signal control device which is mounted on the rear side of the saddle of a bicycle and controlled by a vibration switch to give a flashing warning signal when the bicycle is moving.
Regular bicycles are generally equipped with red or yellow color reflectors for reflecting light during the dark, so that they can give a warning signal to the vehicles coming from behind. However, reflectors will become ineffective during bad weather conditions, for example, during raining or when it is foggy. Nowadays, warning signal lamps are commonly used with bicycles for giving a warning signal. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a warning signal control device 10 according to the prior art, which is mounted on the bottom side of a bicycle saddle 20. The warning signal control device 10 comprises a casing 13 injection-molded from plastics and having a flange 11 fitting the bottom side of the saddle 20 and fixed to the saddle 20 by two screws 12, a battery set 15 and a light source 16 respectively mounted within two separate receiving chambers 14 inside the casing 13, and a lens 17 covered over the receiving chambers 14. The light source 16 comprises a circuit board 161, two lamp bulbs 162 mounted on the circuit board 161 and connected in series, and an ON/OFF switch 163 connected between the battery set 15 and the lamp bulbs 162. As this warning signal control device is controlled manually by an ON/OFF switch, it does no work if the bicycle rider forgets to turn on the ON/OFF switch.